


The Battlefield

by DefiantCandle17



Series: Geralt’s Poems [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17
Summary: Short poem inspired by the battlefield in White Orchard, the first stage in Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt by CD Projekt Red, based off Andrzej Sapkowski’s the Witcher series.Part 1 of  a series of Geralt’s thoughts in poem form as he travels
Series: Geralt’s Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818997
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Battlefield

Red

Stains the field

Bright crimson

Marring torn and ruined earth 

Red scoring brown and green

The swords 

Stand thrust into 

The ravaged land 

Like crosses 

They litter 

The raped land 

Toiled 

by Boots and blades 

Like signs of mass graves 

But the bodies surround them

Unburied 

And there for the day to see 

Amidst splintered wood 

and shattered stone

Strewn

The aftermath of fervour

Bloodshed and hate 

The day brings light

And 

truth 

Revealing only 

What remains 

Of the wages of war

The ruin of the festival

Sans life 

And the ecstasy of what 

Came before 

The spoils of evil days 

And ambitions

And boy’s bodies

Broken 

By the whim of greedy men

And the madness of hate 

Where once voices

Cried as loud as steel 

Now only carrion crows

And mangy hounds 

Stride 

The stage to tell all of what came 

With their glutton caws 

And savage growls

This is the battlefield 

Where every man who fought 

Is a hero and a villain 

Leaving behind only pain

And broken families 

Son-less fathers 

And husbandless widows

And fatherless orphans

This is the battlefield

This

Is the price of war.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think?


End file.
